


Baby Mine

by BuckyBetta



Series: Sarah Rebecca Barnes-Rogers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Sharon Carter (Marvel), Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Men Crying, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Relationship(s), Sarah Rebecca Barnes-Rogers, Sharon Carter is Stucky's Surrogate, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky Kid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBetta/pseuds/BuckyBetta
Summary: Steve and Bucky have a baby, and Sharon Carter is the surrogate. This is the story of Bucky and Steve meeting their baby for the first time. Fluff ensues!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sharon Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sharon Carter & Steve Rogers
Series: Sarah Rebecca Barnes-Rogers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be making more installations to this story with this particular Stucky kiddo, so I'd love for y'all to stick around! And as always, if you enjoy this, please be sure to bookmark, leave kudos, and I love getting comments!!

Bucky Barnes paced nervously in front of hospital room 1229, his brows pulled together in worry, wearing two-day old clothes and sporting some of the largest eye bags the passing nurses and doctors had ever seen. Opposite the door, there were two chairs, on which one Steve Rogers had managed to hunker down. In one hand he held a coffee cup, and his equally as tired eyes followed Bucky’s frantic steps. He sighed, placing down his coffee and extricating himself from the tiny hospital chair. He took the two steps necessary to reach his partner, coming from behind to wrap his arms around his waist and lay his chin on a metal shoulder. Bucky hesitated in his steps, tensing and then relaxing, letting out a puff of air from his nose. He leaned back into Steve, who placed a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“How about we take a seat, huh?” Steve whispered into Bucky’s shoulder. He could feel the other’s hesitation and anxiety in the whirring of his metal arm’s intricate plates. Could hear it in the jagged sigh that escaped his lips. Still, he picked his head off of Bucky’s shoulder, gently tugging his waist towards the two waiting chairs. Both men squeezed themselves into the seats before staring ahead at the door. Absentmindedly, not taking his blue eyes off that doot, Steve passed Bucky his coffee cup. 

“Thanks.” Bucky’s voice was barely there, but Steve heard him nonetheless. Bucky quickly tossed back the rest of the lukewarm liquid, before idly tearing at the paper cup with metal fingers. He let out a shaky breath, and Steve turned his gaze to Bucky, who continued to stare straight ahead, looking a million miles away. He reached out to rest his palm on the other’s forearm.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Steve’s voice was gentle, but he was certain Bucky heard him. Sure enough, the other man smiled crookedly, turning weary eyes on Steve, who squeezed gently for support. Bucky huffed a quiet, self-deprecating laugh before turning his eyes forward once again.

“‘M fine, Stevie. Peachy.” Steve leveled a harder gaze at Bucky’s cheek while he did his best to avoid the blond’s eyes. 

“C’mon Buck, I know you know that I know you’re bullshitting me.” Bucky laughed slightly, minutely shaking his head. He frowned, eyes dropping to the floor. Steve’s look melted into concern, and he once again rose from his chair, kneeling in front of his husband. Steve quickly removed the cup from Bucky’s hands, which he now noticed trembled slightly. He took Bucky’s metal hand in his own flesh one, placing his other hand on Bucky’s face. He leaned into Steve’s touch, pushing his stubbly cheek into Steve’s palm, bringing his hand up to cradle the other. He turned and placed a gentle kiss on Steve’s hand, before turning uncertain steel gray eyes to worried blue eyes. 

“I just… it’s just,” Bucky huffed from his nose again, “Steve, when that door opens again. We’re gonna have a baby. You n’ me. And… and God, I’m excited as hell doll, don’t get me wrong, but… ‘m scared. I don’t… don’t wanna mess this up.” Tears had begun to line Bucky’s eyes, and Steve made a sad little sound, moving his hand up to brush away the drops that threatened to fall. Bucky sniffled, finally looking at Steve. He found Steve looking right back at him, smiling dopely, his own eyes swimming in tears.

“Yeah Buck, I’m scared too. Terrified, really. But y’know what? I think we’re as ready as we can be, pal. We’ve had nine months to prepare, and yeah it never really feels like enough, but… you and me, we’re in this together, okay? ‘Till the end of the line.” Bucky sighed, more tears falling down his cheeks, but he smiled, leaning down to press his forehead to Steve’s.

“Yeah, ‘till the end of the line.” 

“...Jerk.”

“Punk.”

All of the sudden, the door behind them quickly, but quietly, pushed open. In an instant, both men had bolted upright, regarding the woman in front of them with expectant eyes and bated breath. Steve grabbed Bucky’s flesh hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

The woman, a tall, African-American doctor they’d come to know as Dr. Williams over the past nine months, stepped further into the hallway, keeping the door propped open with a hand. She leveled them with a warm, comforting smile.

“Mr. and Mr. Barnes-Rogers? We’re ready for you two in here. Congratulations.” This time, it was Bucky who squeezed Steve’s hand. They stood there, looking at each other, then back to Dr. Williams. They swallowed matching lumps in their throats.

“Can we…? I mean, like, can we…” Dr. Williams held out a hand, chuckling slightly. She stepped aside, gesturing towards the open door. 

“By all means.” Both Steve and Bucky stayed frozen for a moment, before hurriedly stepping forward, hands still clasped.

-

Room 1229 was sterile, but gentle. Quiet. As Steve and Bucky stepped inside, they slowed their steps to keep the quiet. At the head of the room, in a large hospital bed, Sharon Carter raised her bright smile and tired eyes to the pair.

In her arms, cradled against her chest, was a pink bundle. Steve’s eyes once again prickled with tears, his other hand going to his mouth. Beside him, he heard Bucky’s breath catch with emotion.

“Well, are you just gonna stand there? I didn’t go through 12 hours of labor to be gawked at, you know.” Sharon teased, breaking the two out of their trance. They both suddenly rushed forward, Sharon rolling her eyes in jest. As they reached the side of her bed, they unconsciously held their breath as they leaned over to get a good look past the blankets.

Steve’s heart melted immediately. Despite the fact that they had opted to leave the baby’s gender a surprise, like their own mothers, he knew that both he and Bucky had been hoping for a baby girl. And here she was.

As the pair studied the baby in awe, they noticed that she had Sharon’s face shape. But her nose, and the strands of hair peeking through her tiny hat, were undoubtedly Bucky’s. Both men now had tears streaming down their cheeks unabashedly. When Steve turned his dorky grin towards Bucky’s face, he saw his husband’s mouth hung slightly open in pure shock, adoration flooding his eyes. Steve pressed closer to Bucky, intense love filling his heart. Sharon smiled gently, sitting up slightly, readjusting the baby in her arms.

“Do one of you want to hold her?” She asked gently. Bucky and Steve looked at her, both silent for a beat. Bucky’s gaze quickly turned back to the baby, and Steve could see the yearning in his eyes. He gently pushed his shoulder into Bucky’s.

“You should hold her, Buck.” Bucky looked up at Steve in bewilderment, then turned to Sharon, before his eyes finally landed back on the pink bundle. He swallowed roughly.

“But what if… what if I-” Steve cut him off.

“You won’t hurt her. I know you won’t, Buck.” Bucky chewed on his lower lip, but nodded ever so slightly. Sharon extended her arms, and the baby towards Bucky. On instinct, he quickly reached out his own arms, gently positioning her head in the crook of his flesh elbow, his metal arm carefully supporting her back and legs. He slowly stood up straight, staring down at his daughter. Steve straightened up as well, standing behind Bucky, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s. He pressed his smile into Bucky’s right shoulder, staring in awe down at the baby. Hesitantly, Bucky gently brushed her rosy cheeks with his metal thumb.

“Hi, baby.” He croaked softly, voice choked with raw love and tears.

For a long time, they simply stood there, admiring their little girl.

-

Steve sat at the foot of Sharon’s bed, Bucky sitting with the baby on a nearby couch. He had his feet outstretched to rest next to Bucky, who he gently tapped with his foot. Bucky looked up with the dorkiest, biggest grin Steve had seen since their wedding day. Steve’s heart melted all over again, and he returned the smile. Instantly, Bucky’s attention was back on the baby, and he cooed softly at her as she slept, so quietly that even Steve couldn’t decipher his words. He turned his back to Sharon, who was reclined, eyes closed. He gently rubbed her calf, idly. 

“Sharon?”

“Mhm?” She murmured, half asleep.

“Thanks again, for doing this. I know it can’t have been easy. But I mean, we obviously couldn’t have this without you. And you’re welcome to visit whenever, y’know?” Sharon grinned, peeking one eye open.

“Yeah, I know Rogers. But she’s your daughter. Barnes’ daughter, too. I just carried her for nine months and spent 12 hours delivering her, is all. Now, do me a favor, and raise her for the next 18 years. Then we can call it even.” Steve chuckled, patting her leg a final time as she closed her eyes. Steve then stood, shuffling over to sit next to Bucky, who leaned into him. Both were so busy staring at their little girl that they hardly noticed Dr. Williams had slipped back into the room, holding a sheet of paper. 

She cleared her throat, and while Bucky remained focused on the bundle in his arms, Steve looked at the doctor.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I’ve got your birth certificate. Your girl needs a name, and we need your names. Then, I’m gonna have to borrow her for a sec, get her shots and all that.” Steve nodded, glancing at Bucky. They’d talked about names, sure, but they never really came up with a solid choice. 

“Uh..” Steve started, scratching at the back of his neck. Before he could speak further, Bucky interrupted, eyes never leaving the baby, blissful smile never fading.

“Sarah.” Bucky said, just loud enough for Dr. Williams to hear. As she went to write the name, Steve spun around, eyes wide, to gawk at Bucky. Tears lined his eyes once again. Bucky looked up shyly to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Your ma was always like a second mom to me, Stevie. She’d be so proud of you. I wish she and my ma were here now, but… but this way, it’s kinda like she is.” Steve now had tears fully out streaming down his cheeks, and he choked on his tears, leaning in to press a kiss to Bucky’s smiling lips.

“And a middle name?” Dr. Williams asked, patient and kind. This time, it was Steve’s turn to grin at Bucky.

“Rebecca, after your sister. Sarah Rebecca Barnes-Rogers.”

-

Sarah was startled awake by the examinations and shots, and while Steve and Bucky were heartbroken to hear her wails, they were overjoyed she had a clean bill of health, and no risk of catching polio. They were also pleased to get their first look at her hazel eyes.

Once the nurses had cleared all excess medical supplies, and Dr. Williams and Sharon gave the go-ahead, Bucky and Steve contacted the rest of the Avengers, inviting them to visit.

First in were Tony and Pepper, alongside Rhodey, Sam, and Peter. 

“C’mon, let me see my goddaughter!” Sam cheered, bustling into the room. Steve grinned, holding Sarah proudly, and Bucky rolled his eyes in joking disdain.

“Yeah, where's Madame Abraham Lincoln?” Steve and Bucky, as well as everyone else in the room, looked quizically at Tony. He looked around at them incredulously. “What, seriously? Nobody?? JAMES BUCHANAN? Ulysses S. GRANT?? Ouch, guess America’s golden boy isn’t so well versed in his US History. C’mon Cap, I expected better. Abraham Lincoln comes between Grant and Buchanan, get it? I’m sure as hell not calling your daughter Andrew Johnson.” Bucky snorted, and Steve rolled his eyes, but grinned despite himself. Tony chatted for a while to Sharon with Pepper and Rhodey, and Sam held Sarah, talking with Steve and Bucky while Peter perched on the arm of the couch, looking at the baby. 

Eventually, the first five visitors were ushered out, but not before Tony and Pepper gave Steve and Bucky a $1,000 check, and a little teddy bear with an Iron Man onesie. Steve rolled his eyes yet again. Sam left them with an Avengers themed binky set. Goodbyes were exchanged, and the room was vacant of visitors for exactly five minutes. 

Shuri and King T’Challa were next. Shuri rushed in, squealing, and threw her arms in a hug around Bucky. T’Challa stood in front of Steve, giving him a smile and shaking his hand.

“Congratulations, Captain.”

Steve could only grin.

Next were Vision, Pietro, Wanda, Natasha, and Clint. Natasha slinked in next to Bucky, her lips quirking in a small smile towards Sarah. Clint chatted excitedly with Steve, who was still awe-stricken and dazed. Wanda and Pietro cooed at Sarah while Vision stood next to Sharon, watching. 

“Поздравляю, Yasha.” Natasha said to Bucky.

“Спасибо, Natalia.” Natasha smirked at the baby one more time, before replacing Vision at Sharon’s side, chatting with her quietly.

Over the next hour, Carol, Bruce, Thor, Scott, Hope, Dr. Strange, Fury, and a couple of others stopped in to visit. At the end of visiting hours, Sharon was fast asleep, and Steve and Bucky sat together, their daughter bundled between them.

They were exhausted, nervous, but beyond blissfully happy.


End file.
